


Some Boys Are Meant For It

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Humbler, Kidnapping, M/M, M/S, Master/Slave, Mittens - Freeform, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Throat Fucking, allusions to pissplay, allusions to watersports, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: He had just turned eighteen when Peter met him. The sheriff's son, by chance at the same event Peter happened to be back in town for. He was clapping and smirking, the little devil, listening to his father talk. Peter saw that smirk and he wanted.





	Some Boys Are Meant For It

Peter couldn't resist after he saw that face. Those lips.

 

He spent the rest of his night after meeting the boy plotting. The retrieval and the hiding. The using and the training. The enjoying. Some boys were just made to be trained.

 

He had just turned eighteen when Peter met him. The sheriff's son, by chance at the same event Peter happened to be back in town for. He was clapping and smirking, the little devil, listening to his father talk. Peter saw that smirk and _he wanted_.

 

Stiles had just graduated and was on his way to Brown, even after everyone thought he would be off to NYU. He had wanted one last summer with his four best friends before they all went off to different schools.

 

Peter had wanted to change those plans.

 

Stiles is almost nineteen now. They still keep the flyers and posters up, and the sheriff is still as vigilant as he was during that first week.

 

The fighting had long since faded. So did the sarcasm and cutting remarks. His hope fled along with his insults months ago. The angry tears in his eyes were the only signs of the passion for escape that Peter used to see in the boy.

 

The humbler hasn't been taken off, Stiles sleeps, crawls, and showers down by his master's feet where he should. The collar has yet to be taken off either, Peter too much enjoys the way Stiles tightens up on his cock when Peter shocks him. The mittens went on a few weeks after Stiles' initial arrival, a good way to stop any escape attempts and scratching. 

 

Peter grabbed his pet's hair and shoved him down farther on his cock, the wet slaps and sucks only making Peter's body flood with more heat.

 

"That's it, pet," Peter moaned. "Swallow it all." Peter held him down so that his nose was crushed to his master and came violently down his throat. 

 

Stiles didn't gag anymore but his eyes watered at the burn in his throat. Peter kept holding him down.

 

"Now, I've got another job for you."

 

Stiles' eyebrows twitched in confusion before he felt the warmth flood his mouth and started crying for the first time in weeks. 


End file.
